The Yellow PolkaDot Bikini
by Queen of Pascalities
Summary: SasuSaku Minor OOC Oneshot Songfic It was an itsy bitsy teenie weenie yellow polka-dot bikini that she wore for the first time today.


_**A/N: **__Okay, so this plot wasn't on my profile, but last night, I went to see a gig of a band called "Trois Gars Su'l Sofa", which is a band that comes from where I live, Québec (the name means "Three Guys On The Couch"), and they played (in French) the song I'm using for this story. When I came back home, I searched for the song in English and I completely fell in love with it. And I decided to make a story with the plot bunny that crossed my path a bit later that same night._

_Anyway, hope you'll enjoy._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own either Naruto or the song I used, because if I did, the song would be the theme song of the anime and the story would revolve around Naruto wearing a yellow polka-dot bikini._

----------------------

Why? Why, oh why did I listen to Ino and came here with her? Why couldn't I be stronger? I should have known better than to agree with that machiavellian pig!

Oh, hello. I didn't notice you here. My name is Haruno Sakura. I'm a first-year student at Hidden Leaf College. In about two weeks, my school year will be over and I'll be enjoying the summer vacations. Unfortunately, my (so-called) best friend decided that we would start earlier and dragged me to the mall to buy me a new swimming suit.

I know, I know, usually, you buy a new swimming way before summer, because there is more choice. I assure you, that is exactly what I did, but Ino, the blond soon-to-be pork chop I dare call a friend happened to dislike the one I bought. I mean, what's wrong with a black one-piece swimming suit? Anyway, the point is, she brought me to the mall, chose forty different kinds of suits and pushed me in a cabin with all of them so I could try them on.

I didn't like any of them, but she wouldn't let me decide, so she picked _her _favourite and bought it for me. Then, she brought me to the beach, where she forced me to put the… thing… on and as soon as I had my back turned, she stole my clothes and ran off, leaving me with nothing but my new swimming suit and my towel.

If I'd been able to, I would have run after her to get my stuff back. Unfortunately, my common sense reminded me of _what _exactly I was wearing and of _what _exactly people would think if they saw me with it. So, here I hid in my newly-bought-by-Ino swimming suit, and have been hiding for about an hour or so, biting my fingernails like mad and watching out for any woman who would enter the locker room or make me get out of it.

**She was afraid to come out of the locker**

**She was as nervous as she could be **

**She was afraid to come out of the locker**

**She was afraid that somebody would see**

Because, you see, the swimming suit Ino bought for me wasn't exactly what we could call a swimming suit. It was more like a watch-me-I'm-not-shy-to-show-off-almost-all-my-skin-by-wearing-this suit.

**Two, three, four, tell the people what she wore**

**It was an itsy bitsy teenie weenie yellow polka-dot bikini**

**That she wore for the first time today.**

**An itsy bitsy teentie weenie yellow polka-dot bikini **

**So in the locker she wanted to stay.**

**Two, three, four, stick around we'll tell you more **

So, after making up thirty-two plans to kill the pig I had for a best friend, I decided that it would be a better idea to go out of the locker room to find her and beat her to a bloody pulp than to stay here and wait for a lifeguard to come and tell me that the beach is closed. All I needed was a way to make my itsy bitsy teenie weenie yellow polka-dot bikini unseen by the whole beach.

That's when I saw Ino's mistake. She left me with the swimming suit _and _my suddenly-beloved towel.

So, I, very innocently, wrapped my towel around my body, making sure only everything from my shoulders up and from my knees down could be seen, and walked out of the locker room. I scanned the beach thrice, searching for the pig, in vain, and gave up. I knew she would eventually come to see me and complain, although she had nothing to complain about since I was doing exactly what she wanted me to do; I was out at the beach and I was wearing the infamous yellow polka-dot thing she bought me.

I kept glancing around myself, making sure nobody was staring at me or even accidentally brushing past my towel-clad body with their eyes, until I reached a particularly empty spot of sand where I decided I would sit while waiting for Ino. As soon as I was sitting, I raised a hand to my mouth and started biting my nails again, out of nervousness.

**She was afraid to come out in the open**

**And so a blanket around she wore **

**She was afraid to come out in the open**

**And so she sat bundled up on the shore **

**Two, three, four, tell the people what she wore**

**It was an itsy bitsy teenie weenie yellow polka-dot bikini**

**That she wore for the first time today.**

**An itsy bitsy teentie weenie yellow polka-dot bikini **

**So in the blanket she wanted to stay.**

**Two, three, four, stick around we'll tell you more**

Oh. My. _God. _

I am so completely doomed.

Guess who I just noticed walking beautifully _and _coming my way.

No, not Ino.

She does walk beautifully, but she wouldn't be coming my way with the look I currently had on my face (obviously murderous and hungry for pork chops).

No. It was someone else.

The coolest, prettiest, sexiest, darkest, mysterioustest, arrogantest, bastardest guy in my year. Uchiha Sasuke.

Yes, I _am _in love with him.

And _he _is walking my way.

Need to find cover.

Oh wait, I have cover. Okay, I'm fine then.

Wait a second, why is he here? On the exact day Ino decided to drag me to the beach? Surely she couldn't have… Oh, she is so dead.

She set me up! With Uchiha Sasuke! At the beach! With a ridiculously small yellow polka-dot bikini!

Argh.

Unfortunately for me, that discovery didn't do much for my problem. For my walking Uchiha-esque problem. He's _still_ coming my way, getting closer by the second (no duh), he's _still_ cool and sexy and pretty and dark and mysterious and he looks sooo arrogant in those black swimming trunks and those pale-skinned abs of his.

What I can see, though, is that he's glancing around himself, as if making sure nobody saw him walk up to me. Way to go, mister. You know just how to make a girl uncomfortable.

Where is Ino when I need her?

Oh God.

He's standing in front of me.

And he's looking at me.

And oh my God, he's going to speak.

To me.

"Sakura, what the hell are you doing here?" He asked.

I squeaked.

And answered.

"Same thing as you are."

What? That was a great answer.

"Last time I checked, I wasn't sitting like an idiot clad with a towel on a beach ground."

Did he just call me an idiot? Well, that was low of him.

He sighed.

"Now, what I want to know is why you are at the beach today, when school isn't over."

"I could ask you the same thing." Nothing like a good come-back.

"Someone asked me to come." Oh, well that was a good piece of information.

Wait… Someone asked him to come? It couldn't be…

"Was it Ino?" I asked very innocently.

"Why do you want to know?" He replied.

"I think she set us up, but I'm not sure of it."

"Oh… Well, no, it was Naruto, but I have seen him talking to Ino a lot, recently. He told me she wanted me to meet someone. I guess it's you."

Did I mention he was a genius? No? Well, now I just did.

"I have another question."

"Wow, you still want to talk to me? I think you haven't told me as many words since junior high."

Oh yeah, I probably forgot to mention we used to be best friends. We're not anymore. Split up. Moved on. We're now known to each other as mere acquaintances. Life is great, isn't it?

"Oh, ha ha, very funny, Ms. I-Don't-Want-To-See-Your-Face-Anymore."

Oh, and I was the one to break the friendship. I had fallen in love with him and he'd gone and got himself a girlfriend. That wasn't me.

"Stop calling me names and ask me your question. I have other business."

He stared for a second.

"I was wondering why you weren't swimming. You love the water."

Oh my God, he remembered that!

"And also why you were sitting with a towel around yourself."

"Aaaah, these are good questions, my boy. Come and sit next to me, I'll tell you the answers."

"That was creepy."

"I know."

He sat nonetheless.

And I explained everything. From the mall to the locker room. From the locker room to the beach. From the beach to him. He simply stared at me, hopefully listening. I felt like I couldn't stop myself from talking. As I told the story, I felt more and more like crying. After all, what was happening to me was completely unfair!

When I finished, he stood up and offered me his hand. I stared at it, dumbfounded, until he half-ordered me to take it, then I obliged and stood up myself. He started to walk towards the water, pulling me along, still holding my hand. Strangely, his hand didn't feel as cold as I remembered. It was actually pretty warm. It felt good.

I was probably too lost in my own thoughts to notice we had come to a stop where the little waves came crashing. I only woke up when he let go of my hand and started untying the knot I had made to make my towel stay in place. I didn't react, though. I think I was brain-dead.

I _did _react when he turned me around while holding my towel around me, made me walk through the water where it was up to my calves and shins and then pushed me in the water, ripping the towel off me.

I screamed.

Like a little girl.

Fortunately, I fell too quickly for anyone to see my swimming suit. I would have felt beyond embarrassed if people had heard me scream _and _seen the almost non-existent pieces of yellow polka-dot fabric.

So, there I sat, in the salty water, which was up to my neck, rather luckily, staring at Sasuke who just stood there, looking at me with a triumphant smirk on his oh-so-handsome face. Then my face decided it would be a good moment to move and I finally glared.

Oh, that felt good.

Sasuke approached me, crouched down and looked directly in my eyes. Oh God, I think I'm going to faint.

"Now, Sakura, I want you to swim and act like you're having fun with me, got it?"

I stared again, this time with a questioning look (I hope it looked like a questioning look, anyway) until it clicked in my head.

"Ino's not gonna fall for that. She'll want us to hug and cuddle and kiss like the love-bitten kittens she wants us to be." I swam away a little.

"I'll agree to cuddling a bit and maybe a hug, but no kissing." He followed me.

"Yeah, it'd feel way too weird."

He stopped swimming and looked at me.

"Why is that?"

Uh oh, he's being suspicious.

"Well, er… I mean… Kissing each other when we're not even actual friends, don't you think it'd feel strange?" I was perfectly aware of the fact that I didn't sound convincing at all and that it wasn't the argument I had meant to say in the first place.

He raised a brow at me. I knew he knew I wasn't telling the entire truth.

"Are you sure that's your reason for feeling weird about kissing me?"

I sighed. Better tell him right away, he knew me too well to not find out.

"Well, you know, we've been best friends and we split up…"

"Aaaaand…?"

"Aaaaand… And I won't tell you! You refused to kiss me in the first place and I didn't ask why, so you don't need to know why I don't want to kiss you."

I change my mind very easily.

Sasuke sighed and resumed his swimming. We swam in silence for a few minutes. I kept on glancing at him, trying to read what emotion was on his face. Suddenly, he stood up, water reaching to his belly button. I looked at him, wondering what had gotten into him. He peered at the beach, as if searching for someone (probably Ino), then he turned his head to me, approached me more, crouched back in the water and whispered something to me.

"I can't see Ino anywhere, but we still have to act as if we were having loads of fun together."

I nodded, aware of the fact that Ino was probably watching even if we couldn't see her, just like the sly pig she was (pigs aren't sly, but bear with me, please). He came even closer to me until our faces were only ten centimetres apart and put his hands on my lower back. I shivered from the contact. His hands were even softer and warmer on my lower back than what I remembered from when he was holding my hand.

I felt my cheeks heat up. Holy cow, I'm blushing! I haven't blushed for him since we split up. I brought my hands to my face, looked down, embarrassed, and tried to imagine myself somewhere else where I wouldn't be so... red.

I felt Sasuke's hands leave my back. As much as I was thankful, I also desperately wanted them back. Somehow, my own hands left my face, pulled by an unknown force (which was in fact Sasuke). He then reached for my face and made me look at him.

He smirked.

Actually, it looked more like a smile.

Maybe it's just my imagination.

"We'll do the cuddling later, then."

Oh, I love him!

"Okay…" And I splashed some water in his face, laughing.

This afternoon was getting way too cheesy for my own taste.

----------------------

We played in the water for three hours straight. Never once did I stop having fun and never once did I have to show my swimming suit.

I am currently trying to swim faster than Sasuke, who is swimming after me, wanting to catch me because I accidentally splashed wet sand in his face (which, by the way, only hit his cheek). I can't help but to giggle like a drunken turkey whilst trying to escape the fuming (and laughing) Uchiha.

Let's just say I'm not succeeding.

"Gotcha!"

"AAAAAH! Sasuke, no! Let me go!" I'm laughing and wriggling to get out of Sasuke's grip, who is hold me from behind.

He starts to tickle me because he's vile and he knows I'm ticklish. I squirm even more, twisting in his arms, until I'm facing him. Then, my eyes lock to his.

We both stop laughing.

We don't say a thing.

Oh God, I'm cold. I'm shaking.

He's shaking too.

His skin is warm, though.

I wonder if his face is warm too.

I'll touch it, then I'll know.

Yes, it _is _warm!

What about his lips?

They look soft.

Can I try them out?

Maybe he'll let me.

Oh look, he's getting closer to me.

I think he's offering me to try his lips.

Why, thank you, Sasuke, I'd love to.

"Ahem."

Both our heads snap to where the noise came from. It's Ino. She's standing next to us, waist deep in the water, he hands on her hips, an interrogating (and rather suspicious) look on her face.

"Sakura, we have to go, the beach is closing soon."

What a kill-joy.

"I don't want to."

There, you have it, Ino-pig, the result of your stupid plan.

"Sakura, come on, we have to."

"No we don't."

"No you don't."

Thank you, Sasuke.

Kun.

Sasuke-kun.

I like the ring of that.

I liked it in junior high too.

"Yes, we do. Sakura, come on, get out f the water, I can see you're shaking."

I pout.

It doesn't do much.

Then I remember what I'm wearing.

"Ino, I can't go out of the water."

"Of course, you can."

"No, I can't."

"And why not?"

"I don't have my towel and I don't want anyone to see the swimming suit you bought me."

Ino sighed.

I shook more.

**Now she is afraid to come out of the water **

**And I wonder what she's gonna do**

**Now she is afraid to come out of the water **

**And the poor little girl's turning blue**

**Two, three, four, tell the people what she wore**

"Oh, I'll go get it."

And she stomped/splashed away.

And I was still in Sasuke-kun's arms.

He brought me closer to the shore, making sure I was still under the water from my shoulders up. I could see his lips turning blue and I guessed mine looked exactly the same.

"Hey, Sakura?"

"Hmm?" I was shaking like mad, my voice was trembling and my teeth were chattering.

"Why didn't you want to kiss me?"

I was too tired and too cold to even think of escaping the question.

"I didn't want to kiss you because I've been your best friend once and I fell in love with you, which is partly why I wanted us to split up, and I think I still love you, although I know you don't."

He didn't even seem shocked.

"And what makes you think I don't?"

"You got yourself a girlfriend and you stopped talking to me."

"Because you didn't want to see me anymore."

"Because I fell in love with you and you didn't return it!"

"I would have if I had known!"

"Why? Because you would have pitied me?"

"Because I fell in love with you too!"

Silence.

"What?" I can't hear my own voice.

"I _did_ fall in love with you. A very, very long time ago. I thought _you _didn't love me."

"B-but… I thought I had made it clear!"

"No, you didn't! Guys don't get small hints! Or any kind of hints at all!"

"So you're telling me I should have spilled my feelings out to you back in junior high?"

"Yes!"

"And you would have loved me too?"

"Yes!"

"Why didn't you say so?"

Tackle.

I am never going to leave this beach ever again.

"Sakura! I have your towel."

Argh. Ino.

"Ino, I don't want to get out of the water!"

Ino sighed.

I felt Sasuke-kun's hand on my face. He turned it so I was facing him. He smirked, that crooked kind of smirk that makes it almost look like a smile. And he kissed me.

His lips are on mine.

Soft.

Warm.

They don't move yet.

They're just sucking a bit on mine.

Oh, wait! They're moving now.

Just a bit.

But enough.

Sasuke-kun stands up. With me in his arms. My feet are dangling in the air. My arms are around his neck.

I'm holding him.

He's holding me.

Man, is this afternoon cheesy!

**It was an itsy bitsy teenie weenie yellow polka-dot bikini**

**That she wore for the first time today.**

**An itsy bitsy teentie weenie yellow polka-dot bikini **

**So in the water she wanted to stay.**

Well, now you know everything. How I got a yellow polka-dot bikini, how I spent an entire afternoon wearing it without anyone seeing it until the end of the day and how I started going out with my boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke.

I told you everything.

**From the locker to the blanket **

**From the blanket to the shore**

**From the shore to the water **

**Yes there isn't any more.**

Oh, and I love my swimming suit.

----------------------

_**A/N: **__Whew, finished! I started this at 9:30 yesterday morning and now it's 3:02 in the morning. Okay, now that I'm done with this weird idea, I can focus on what I had actually __**planned**__ to do. So, next oneshot is _Flipped_ and I'm almost finished with the next chapters to _A Walk to Remember_ and _France

_Anyway, hope you liked it._

_Review, please._

_And no, I won't make a sequel unless you give me ideas for one._

_Ja!_

_Queen of Pascalities_


End file.
